opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Date D Hayate/Abilities and Powers
|jname = 伊達Dハヤテ |rname = Date Di Hayate |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirates |ocupation = First Mate |jva= Akira Ishida Minami Takayama (young) |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 1,500,000,000 1,500,000,000.}} 500,000,000 500,000,000.}} 400,000,000 300,000,000 100,000,000 30,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} Overview Hayate as the First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirate commanded the entire crew and second to his captain Luffy and only answer directly to him. He would do several duties while supervising the rest of the crew or ask on the crew current situation. plus as the First Mate Hayate was one of Top Fighter Luffy Zoro Saizo Magnes and Sanji Hayate was also the most Knowledgeable about Devil Fruit such as explaining Devil Fruit type and it usage to the entire crew though his knowledge is somewhat limited as shown that he did not realise that the Jailor Beast were awakening Devil Fruit user until told by Crocodile Physical Abilities Hayate has an immense physical strength which he gains from rigorous training from his uncle Joe and Valant and Goldbeard it grown tremendously during the time surviving in the jungle and hunting down wild beast His incredible physical prowess were supplemented by his extraordinary fighting skills. Even in his early childhood, have manage took down a bunch thug all by himself and have incredible endurance was able to recover at a faster rate then other from a young age he proven to be quite strong enough to carrier anyone heavy as well as several years of further rigorous training in the extremely harsh environment. He is also one of twelve pirates who have been dubbed as the "Worst Generation", a group of individuals who have become famous for the bold actions and major conflicts they committed against the World Government and all have bounties of over Beli 100,000,000. Hayate also possesses tremendous speed, agility, and reflexes to match his strength and endurance and have very quick reflexes and his reaction time is much faster then anyone else in Straw Hat besides Brook Sanji Magnes and Luffy as he dodge many attack effortlessly. Hayate possesses incredible durability and willpower, taking continuous, deadly assaults from powerful foes that would have killed a normal person easily in most of his fights, yet still being able to stand up and continue fighting effectively. Over the course of the series, he progressively becomes able to take more and more punishment and fight for longer periods of time without tiring. Hayate also has immense healing capabilities and extremely fast recovery rate and was further enhanced by the Ochi Ochi no Mi. In Impel Down, when his natural healing abilities were further boosted by Ivankov's healing hormones and further driven by his will, Hayate was able to not only survive the excessive dose of Magellan's deadly poison but also managed to overcome the poisoning within less than a day, a feat which Ivankov noted to be more than just a miracle along with Luffy. Devil Fruit Hayate is a Combine Devil Fruit user where he wield multiple Devil Fruits Power and one of Few known Combine Devil Fruit User which contain the Ochi Ochi no Mi Okami Okami no Mi and Denki Denki no Mi Ochi Ochi no Mi Hayate has the Devil Fruit Ochi Ochi no Mi which the user ability a powerful life force and an extreme longevity, healing power, stamina, and vitality and had help survived from most serious or fatal injury and powerful durable and it gave him an great amount of speed and Stamina it was the First Devil Fruit Power he use he was able to regenerate the wound he received from his opponent recover quickly This enables Hayate to survive and endure much more severe injuries while likewise able to recover from injuries and exhaustion with much greater efficiency in short periods of time. Okami Okami no Mi He possesses Okami Okami no Mi which give him the power Transform into a Werewolf a Demon Beast-Type Devil Fruit, however, he can not use this power willing only able use it when his bloodlust or rage erupt he usually suppress the power when he eat or drink or suppress it with sheer willpower an full moon could also erupt his blood lust As with all Demon Beast, Devil Fruit Demon Beast are immensely powerful and the users have difficulty controlling it as such Hayate rarely use this power except when he was forced to use it on various occasion Hayate has four different forms he morphs into his half-werewolf form where his eyes turn yellow and claws develop In this form, Hayate develops claws that are sharp enough to penetrate through many enemy, sharp teeth, and an increase in strength, endurance, and speed. He also gains yellow eyes and fur growing from his face and arms. His werewolf form is one of Hayate's most powerful forms. In this form, Hayate grows taller and develops grayish fur all over his body. He also gains an increase in strength and an increase in speed. Hayate uses this form when he has to fight enemies that his half-wolf form cannot overcome or if he has to chase other enemies that are faster than his 2 previous forms. His wolf form is by far his most powerful. In this form, Hayate transform into a extremely large Wolf, a wolf that is larger than an elephant (about 8 feet high), with brown fur and yellow eyes. Hayate also gains the ability to use the "huff, puff, and blow" where he blows a powerful gust of wind which is mainly the power of a small tornado to be accurate that is capable of sending a enemies flying Hayate can only use this form only in a full moon. However Hayate use this form during the Battle of Marineford showing that Hayate can use through the pain loosing a love one such as when he witness Lang's Death The Fruit's power and negative influence made Hayate more aggressive. While essentially remaining himself in his half warewolf form and barely his warewolf form his Wolf form and would make him lose control and turn feral forms, requiring outside assistance to suppress the fruit's power through throw him into the sea Denki Denki no Mi Denki Denki no Mi the Paramecia and it has the ability to create and control Lightning attack like Eneru Goro Goro no Mi he can also enhance electrical power on his sword however since it is a Paramecia type Hayate can not transform into Lightning and that he can not let attack go past him like a Logia user Enel also noted that the Denki Denki no Mi is less powerful in comparison to Goro Goro no Mi something that Hayate himself admit Hayate can generating lightning by circular motion with his arms and launch a powerful strike creating a massive amount of damange. He can also unleashes a stream of electricity from his hand to attack targets from a short-to-mid range. Hayate can release amount of electricity in every direction creating an electrical discharge flows from the his entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defence and can also be channeled through the ground to increase the range of the attack. Hayate can also absorb electrically like a lightning rod by using two figure and can also redirecting toward his opponent as shown against Enel. He also enhance his with Lightning and created long distance attacks. He has create powerful technique such Volt Sphere Volt Sphere Shuriken and Lightningbolt and many powerful Electrical Attacks Swordsmanship Hayate is an extremely powerful master swordsman His lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively wield it in either hand using a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack and defense styles to use and can also deflecting Bullet or Mid projection attack with his Sword with masterful precision supplement by his mastery over Kenbunshoku Haki. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision. Light Sword Hayate acquire a power to allow him to turn his sword into a power known as the Sword Light that is power up by a bracelet he received from Juichibukai Stellen Raiker Apparently, the bracelet's power is really strong that sometimes Hayate himself had Little control over it. Tactical and Informational Wit Hayate is extremely Intelligence skilled tricking his opponent and getting them to let down their guard In order to capitalize on every possible advantage, he pays careful attention to every aspect of a battle, analyzing his opponents' strategies and abilities to discern their purpose, mechanics, and ultimately their weaknesses. When dealing with enemy he would instruct his allies how to deal with their enemies such as during the Enies Lobby Arc Hayate tells everyone to fight an opponent that can defeat as they should focus on their goal saving Robin and also tried to be useful in any way possible His strategies could be considered irresponsible or risky at times Despite this, his actions have the tendency to pay off, earning praise for his analytical skills by Crocodile and Rob Lucci Hachiyoshiki Hachiyoshiki is a special fighting style that allows Hayate to gain immense strength and speed there is Eight Power in total each had to unleash in order to use it in order to use it Hayate must unleash each power he learns this from Goldbeard when he was a child. First Power Opening the First Power is Opening Hayate first gain increase of strength and speed and also removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Second Power Rest The second is Rest further increase Hayate Physical Strength and speed and also regenerate his body and also forcibly increases the Hayate's physical strength with maximum forces Third Power Life Force the Third is Life Force Power greatly increase Hayate Physical Strength and also allow him bypass Tekkai although it did not Bypass Lynch's Tekkai and allow his to Use Roaring Tiger and Close Combat Fourth Power Pain the Fourth is Pain gaining massive strength and speed that almost can not be matched by anyone and May cause muscle tissue to tear on use.it also grant Hayate the ability to Flight after the Timeskip something that is only achieved in Seventh Power Fifth Power Closing The Fifth is Closing allowed Hayate gaining more increases of speed and power and unleashing such enormous amounts of energy put much incredible force and power. Sixth Power Force The Sixth is Force gaining another massive increase of his strength and speed increase power by 250% greater in power and this allow him to create Massive Volt Sphere which enables to blow away Lynch of CP9 Seventh Power Joy Further increases the Hayate's speed and power. Only after this gate is activated Hayate's Hair glow and Hayate will be surrounded around a light blue aura Eighth Power Wonder Haki Hayate had awakened the ability known as "Haki" and is one of the few known people able to use all three types.He first showed the ability to use it when he knocked out Duval's steed, Motobaro, without actually hitting him. Since then, he showed increased irregular usage of it, with very little to no control, as the series went on. It was only after the Battle of Marineford when he and Luffy started training with Silvers Rayleigh, that he actually learned about Haki and how to control it. Though it was stated that 2 years was too short a time to learn the basics of Haki, Hayate has shown a natural affinity for it, learning it in 18 months. Since reuniting with his crew Hayate has been shown to consciously, actively, and easily use Haki in combat. Haoshoku Haki Hayate is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed in one in a million people. Hayate used this ability several times in the series, as it was the type of Haki that manifested the earliest. The first time Hayate was identified to have possessed this type of Haki was when he and Luffy stopped Boa Sandersonia from smashing a petrified Marguerite, although he first showed possession of this type of Haki when he scared off Duval's bison steed, Motobaro. During the war at Marineford, he also used another burst of Haoshoku Haki when he saw Ace and Lang about to be executed, which knocked out a lot of individuals, both Marines and Pirates. This made it clear that Hayate, setting aside his identity as Roger's son, is also a serious threat as a pirate just by possessing Haoshoku Haki.Valant and many Marine noted that Hayate probably Inherit this Haki from his Father Before training under Rayleigh, Hayate displayed limited to no control over this ability, and did not seem to realize he had it, but used it on instinct whenever it seemed to be most needed, and could still use it even when extremely injured. With this training, Hayate has demonstrated the ability to focus his Haoshoku Haki, knocking out a small group with a quick glare without affecting anyone else. Up until the fight with the New Fishman Pirates, Hayate has only used Haoshoku Haki when he needs to get people out of the way with minimum damage. The true extent of Hayate's Haki is seen when he knocks out 50,000 of Hody Jones' men including Luffy. During his fight with Chinjao during the Corrida Colosseum tournament, the two unleashed a powerful wave of Haoshoku Haki when they clashed fists. This Haki has become Hayate's specialty. Kenbunshoku Haki Since training with Silvers Rayleigh and Black Daimon, Hayate appears to have gained significant proficiency in Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing him to tell what an opponent intends to do. He was able to effortlessly dodge a bullet shot at point-blank range by Demaro Black as well as laser projectiles fired by a Pacifista, commenting that the last attack was "slow". His proficiency with this skill is truly shown when he was able to completely avoid Hody Jones' Yabusame without effort. Hayate also displayed being able to discern Caribou's presence within the Ryugu Palace, even asking if Luffy Zoro Saizo Sanji and Magnes can sense it too. At Punk Hazard, he was able to sense the Yeti Cool Brothers attacking Chopper and Nami. But He doesn't only use it just to dodge attack He also use it predict where bullet are fire such as where He deflected Bullet and Throwing Weapon with quick speed and reaction timing He was able to sense that Rebecca had no true killing intention towards him even when she was attacking him. During the Corrida Colosseum Block C battle royale, he was able to successfully dodge and deflect all the weapons Jean Ango threw at him. He can also use the ability to measure the strength of an individual as seen when he complimented Duke Inuarashi's superior strength at a glance. Busoshoku Haki Hayate seems to have also mastered Busoshoku Haki, which has been shown to darken his body (or parts of it) and harden it imbued his sword with. This is first shown being used when he easily defeated a Pacifista with a single Haki imbued punch used and in conjunction with his Busoshoku Haki, being capable of knocking out a giant beast such as the Kraken easily, despite the great disadvantage of being underwater (where his power was considerably weaker). Another demonstration of Hayate's Busoshoku Haki is during his fight with Hody Jones, where he was able to harden his arm, leg, and forehead for both strong offensive and defensive measures. The defense of his Busoshoku Haki, Miscellaneous Skills Hayate shown to has many types of Miscellaneous skill such as cooking which he acquires during his time with Goldbeard's Crew and Family and use rare ingredient with his cooking his mostly specialize in Making curry he also show at least amount of knowledge medical skill Category:Powers and abilities